


and they only notice you’ve left when you’re gone

by sadtunes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtunes/pseuds/sadtunes
Summary: "daisy packs her bags because the truth is, she was gone long before she left."ORA brief insight on Daisy's mind after the events of 3x22
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson (Implied)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	and they only notice you’ve left when you’re gone

she disappears, and they don’t notice at first, too caught up in the lasting persistence of life, too caught up in their pain and struggles to see hers- and she doesn’t blame them

daisy doesn’t blame them for not noticing, she doesn’t blame them for not seeing the way she only sits and watches them talk on those nights where the world isn’t in the middle ending- instead of actively participating

she doesn’t blame them for not noticing how she stops talking as much, how the absence of her laugh rings silently, imperceivably

  
  


she doesn’t blame them

  
  


lincoln’s death plays through her mind in an everlasting loop- a film played over and over again in the hopes that maybe one day she’ll wake up and the ending will have changed

it never does

daisy packs her bags because she knows she can’t stay any longer

daisy packs her bags because without him, nothing feels safe

daisy packs her bags because she can’t deal with the smiles and the comfort and the care that she  _ knows _ she doesn’t deserve

daisy packs her bags and wonders if they’ll even notice her departure

daisy packs her bags and knows that they’ll notice a second too late

daisy packs her bags because the truth is, she was gone long before she left.


End file.
